


Die Magi der Entscheidung. Magi FF (Reader-chan)

by MyWorld2016



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Human Djinns, Multi, Other, Reader is a girl, Reader is a magi, Reader-Insert, Romance, viele Charaktere
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorld2016/pseuds/MyWorld2016
Summary: Sie hasst was sie ist. Sie will nicht es tuen müssen, doch wegen diesem einem Treffen ist sie nun an den Königskandidaten gebunden._______________________________(Y/N) ist ein Magi, jedoch ist sie keine normale Magi. Sie kann keine Königskandidaten machen wie die Anderen, nein, sie bestimmt von allen Königskandidaten den finalen König.Wer wird König?Wie wird man König?Und warum hasst DU es einen König zu wählen?Wer der Antworten wissen möchte, sollte mal ein Blick in das Buch riskieren.Pairing:Kouen x ReaderHakuei x ReaderMuu x ReaderYunan x ReaderZagan x Reader(Ich nehme Vorschläge gerne an)





	1. 1. Nacht

**Auf Sindria**

"Ist das nicht eine schöne Insel, Sadık?", lächelte eine hübsche Frau ihren Begleiter an. Dieser antwortete ihr jedoch nicht und schaute sich weiterhin die Aussicht an.

Die hübsche Frau war Leyla. Sie war groß, schlank, leich gebräunt und hatte lange schwarze Haare. Leyla trug ein schlichtes, weißes Sommerkleid, braune Sandalen und Accessoires aus Gold.

Sadık war Leylas Begleiter. Er spricht kaum, war kleiner als Leyla und versteckte sich selbst hinter mehreren Lacken von Stoff.

"Hey Sadık, glaubst (Y/N) würde es hier gefallen~", schaute Leyla Sadık viel wissend an. Sadık schaute sie daraufhin bloß an und dann zurück zur Aussicht. "Sadık rede mit mir!", suchte Leyla nach Aufmerksamkeit. Keine Antwort. "Nagut dann eben nicht.", rollte sie mit ihren Augen und lief gerade Wegs zur bewohnten Stadt von Sindria. Sadık schaute noch einmal zum Palast bevor er Leyla folgte.

* * *

"WO ZUM TEUFEL IST SINBAD?!!!!", hörte man einen bestimmten Ex-Assasine durch den ganzen Palast brüllen. "Ja'far-san? Wieso bist du heute gestresster als sonst?", fragte der kleine blauhaariger Magi Ja'far. "Wie bekommen jeden Augenblick wichtige Gäste und der König ist mit seinen Vorbereitungen nicht zuende!", schrie Ja'far Aladin unabsichtlich an.

"Wer kommt den?", hackte Ali Baba nach. "Wichtige Leute.", meinte Ja'far bloß und suchte weiter nach dem König. "Wer wohl diese wichtige Leute sein könnten?", stellte Morgiana mitten in den Raum. "Ich will es um ehrlich zu sein gar nicht wissen.", seufzte Ali Baba und setzte seinen Training fort.

* * *

Der König von Sindria war währenddessen in der Stadt. Sinbad hatte seine Arbeit noch nicht zu Ende gebracht und versteckte sich daher vor Ja'far. Er war inzwisch schon seit einer Stunde in der lebhaften Stadt seiner Insel, als ein hübsche Frau sah, die nicht von hier war. "Hallo schönes Fräulein~ Was macht eine so schöne Frau wie Sie alleine auf meiner kleiner Insel?", nahm Sinbad die Hand der unbekannten Frau und hauchte ein Kuss drauf.

"Sadık wir gehen.", sagte sie bloß und wollte mit ihrem Begleiter von dieser Insel runter. "Ohu ist das Ihr Freund~ also, Sadık richtig? Schon mal an einen drei-" "Wer glaubst du wer du bist um ein Magi an zumachen!", wurde Sinbad mit einen Schlag ins Gesicht unterbrochen.

"Warte er ist ein Magi?!" "Nein ich du Idiot!", wurde Sinbad nochmals von Leyla geschlagen. "Warte wie kannst du ein Magi sein?! Es gibt doch schon vier?!", war Sinbad mehr als nur verwirrt. "Wenn alle potentiellen Kandidaten für den König gewählt worden sind kommt eine weitere Magi. Diese Magi ist immer weiblich und wird den König von allen wählen. Ist es also soweit, dass du dich zeigst, Leyla? Wo ist den (Y/N)?", kam ein weiterer blonder Magi dazu.

Als der Name (Y/N) fiel verspannte sich Sadık leicht. "Sie ist da wo sie sein soll!", knurrte Leyla. "Was machst du auf meiner Insel Yunan.", verfinsterte sich Sinbads Blick. "Also Leyla wer ist dein neuer Begleiter und warum ist (Y/N) nicht bei dir? Normalerweise lässt du sie doch nie alleine.", lächelte Yunan und ignorierte Sinbad. "Das ist Sadık und (Y/N) ist am sichersten Ort auf dieser Erde.", zog Leyla Sadık zu sich. "Sadık also. Nett dich kennenzulernen.", löchelte Yunan.

"Beantworte meine Frage Yunan!", ging Sinbad ins  _full body Djinn Equipe_. "Sinbad du bist gar nicht süß. Ich will mich nur mit den ganzen Magis unterhalten. Da  _Leyla_  hier ist vermute ich mal es Zeit ist.", schaute Yunan Sadık an und Sadik schaute Yunan an.

* * *

 

**Auf dem Kou Schiff**

"Judar was ist los mit dir? Du bist so ungewöhnlich still.", kam Kougyoku zum gefallenen Magi. "Du bist zu blöd um das zu verstehn.", verdrehte dieser bloß die Augen und schaute zurück zu den Rukh.

Aus irgendeinem Grund verhielten sie sich komisch. Sie waren auf einmal in allen möglichen Farben und flogen in eine bestimmte Richtung, als würde ein Magi..... Das war dumm. Es gab nur vier Magis auf dieser Welt. Ihn, der Chibi, der der so aussieht wie ne Frau und Yunan. Keiner von ihnen wurden von sovielen verschiedenen Rukharten gleichzeitig geliebt. Könnte es daher sein, dass es einen fünften gibt? Wie viele Magis sollen es den noch geben?!

"-ar! JUDAR!", wurde Judar von Hakuryuu auf den Kopf geschlagen. "Was willst du, du kleine Heulsuse!", nahm Judar seinen Zauberstab raus. "Wir sind seit 10 Minuten da. Beweg deinen Arsch raus vom Schiff!", schimpfte Hakuryuu mit ihm und ging.

Judar schaute zum lezten mal zu den farbigen Rukhs, bevor er zum Schloss von Sindria ging.

* * *

 

**Auf dem Reim Schiff**

"Titus-sama geht es Ihene nicht gut?", fragte Muu besorgt den jungen Magi. Diese zuckte überrascht und lächelte verlegen: "Ähm ja, nein, also ich bin nur verwirrt." "Verwirrt von was?", raste das Herz von Muu vor Sorge.

"Ich kann ja die Rukh sehen und auf einmal kamen viele Ruths in den verschiedensten Farben und flogen zu einer bestimmten Stelle. Als würden sie einen Magi helfen wollen.", schaute Titus wieder zu den Rukhs.

"Vielleicht kämpft ja ein Magi?", versuchte Muu das Phänomen zu erklären. "Das ist ja die Sache Muu. Keiner von uns vier Magi wird von sovielen verschiedenen Rukhs geliebt. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist Judar der einzige Magi, der von zwei Rukharten gleichzeitig geliebt wird.", kniff sich Titus beide Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Vielleicht ist es nur Aladin und Sie machen sich zu viele Sorgen darüber.", lächelte Muu. "Captin wir sind da!", rief einer zu Muu.

"Titus-sama wir müssen jetzt los.", informierte Muu Titus. "Ja.", machte sich Titus immer noch einen Kopf darüber, was es mit den Rukhs zu tun hat.

* * *

 

**In der Stadt**

Eine verhüllte Gestalt sah vom weiten zu, wie ihr Djinn in Menschenform einen lila haarigen Mann schlug. Bei ihr stand noch ein blonder Magi und eine Blätterpuppe. "Leyla würde mich umbringen würde sie erfahren, dass ich mich selbst mit einer Blätterpuppe getauscht habe.", kicherte die Gestalt und ein starker Wind kam auf einmal.

Ihre Kapuze fiel von ihrem Kopf und lange (H/C) die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren flogen mit dem Wind mit. In diesem Augenblick flogen alle verschiedenen Rukhs zu ihr. "Man kann es wohl nie ändern.", seufzte die nun identifizierbare Frau, "Die Rukhs werden mich immer lieben, bis ich sterbe." Die Frau zog wieder ihre Kaputze auf und lief weg.

"Allein der Gedanke, einen König auszusuchen, der überalles entscheiden kann was er will, ist einfach widerlich.", ballte sie ihre Hände zusammen. "Es wird niemals einen König geben. Nicht solang ich die  **Magi der Entscheidung**  bin."


	2. 2. Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du fängst an Sindria zu erkundigen und lernst eine interessante Person kennen.

** Im Palast von Sindria **

"Danke für die Unterkunft.", bedankt sich Leyla halbherzig bei Sinbad. "Immer wieder gerne~", flirtete Sinbad. Yunan lief still schweigend mit genauso wie Sadık. Nur er bekam mit, wie eine unsichbare Person sie verfolgte.

"Sin wo warst du!!!", kam der Gruppe ein wütnder Ja'far entgegen. "Hi Ja'far!", lachte Sinbad. "Warum ist Yunan bei dir?! Und wer sind die anderen beiden?!" "Guten Nachmittag. Mein Name ist Leyla und das ist mein Begleiter Sadık. Wir sind auf dieser Insel, weil alle nennenswerten Königs Kandidaten auf dieser Insel sind.", lächelte Leyla und verbeugte sich respektvoll.

"Was hast du vor (Y/N)?", flüsterte Yunan spontan und stellte sich neben der unsichbaren Person. "Ok, seit wann weißt du, dass es eine Blätterpuppe ist?", seufzte sie.

Nur Yunan konnte sie im Moment sie hören. "Von Anfang an. Pass auf, ich weiß zwar nicht was du vor, doch alle Magi sind hier und vorhin spielten die Rukh verrückt. Sie werden dich schnell aufdecken.", meinte er ernst. "Werden sie nicht Yunan- _chan_ ~ Wir bleiben hier nur für die Nacht. Morgen früh werden wir weg sein.", informierte (Y/N) ihren Bekannten.

"(Y/N), du kannst nicht für immer vor deiner Bestimmung fliehen.", schaute Yunan traurig.

Bevor (Y/N) ihm antworten konnte, kam ein kleiner, blau haariger Magi angerannt mit zwei seiner Freunden. "Yunan-san, was machst du hier?", lächlte Aladdin. "Ich bin hier, weil alle da sind.", antwortete dieser. "Hallo Yunan.", verbeugtete sich Morgiana. "Yo!", hob Ali Baba seine Hand.

Leyla beobachtete den jungen Magi und musste an König Solomon denken. Ja, dieser Junge ist tatsächlich sein Kind. Möge (Y/N) ebenfalls einen so guten König erwählen wie ihre Vorgänger.

Während sie an ihre Vergangenheit dachte, spürte sie wie gewisse Personen aus der Vergangenheit sie böse anstarrten. Daraufhin lächelte die Djinn der Familie und Mutterliebe um ihrer Djinnkollegen zu signalisieren, dass sie gefällig nicht ihr Schauspiel verraten sollen. Immerhin möchte sie ja nur ihr Magi beschützen.

(Y/N) schaute kurz das Theater vor ihr weiter an, bevor sie sich weg zauberte. Es war für sie zu viel 'Politik' und Magi Zeug. "Hm was soll ich tun?", fragte sie sich selbst und machte sich wieder sichbar.

Natürlich hatte sie noch ihre Kapuze auf. Dies aus einem bestimmten Material, dass es den Ruhk verhindert sie zu finden. "Ob sie eine Buchhandlung haben?", fragte (Y/N) sich selbst und lief durch die lebhaften Straßen von Sindria.

"Hier ist so viel los für eine kleine Insel.", seufzte die 21-jährige Magi und bereute es sich von ihren Djinn zu trennt zu haben: "Und die Rukh sind so wild. Sie zwingen mich ja fast schon Magie zu benutzen."

Am Ende mit ihren (geistigen) Kräften, setzte sich (Y/N) in ein Café und beobachtete die Menschen bei ihren Tätigkeiten. "Hmm.... in Momenten wie diesen könnte ruhig was passieren.", seufzte sie und trank ihren Kaffee.

"Wir haben **sie** gefunden Boss." "Es gibt Zeugen, dass der König dieses Landes mit einer Frau gesprochen hat, die behauptet ein Magi zu sein." "Zudem haben die Rukh verrückt gespielt vorhin." Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, was die Männer hinter ihr besprachen.

"Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte der Boss gelassen. "Im Schloss." "Heute Abend greifen wir ein!" _//Soll ich Leyla warnen? Neeeee, Leyla ist stark.//_ , trank sie genüsslich ihren Kaffee. "Rechnung bitte?", fragte sie die Kellnerin. "Ja Ma'am!", lächelte sie und holte die Rechnung. (Y/N) bezahlte diese und ging zum Markt.

"Sind das nicht wunderbaren Blumen?", lächte die Magi und hielt sie liebevoll in ihrer Hand. (Y/N) ist gerade in einem Blumenladen um Blumensammen zu kaufen. "Nicht wahr? So schöne Tulpen gibt es leider nur in Sindria.", lächte sie die Frau neben ihr an.

Sie hatte schwarze, lange Haare, einen pinkenen Kampfkimono und einen Muttermal unter der linken Seite ihres Mundes. "Von wo ich herkomme sind rote Tuplen unser Wahrzeichen.", lächelte ich zurück. "Das ist schön. Nimm doch paar Tulpenzwiebeln mit? Dann kannst du sie deiner Famlie zeigen.", schlug sie vor.

"Danke das werde ich tun. Mein Bruder wird sich sicherlich freuen. Übrigens, ich bin (Y/N).", lächelte die (H/C)-haarige. "Nett dich kennenzulernen (Y/N), ich bin die erste Prinzen vom Kou Königreich, Ren Hakuei.", stellte sich die Prinzessin vor. "Kou? Hab ich nie davon gehört. Naja ich bin ja auch erst seit 5 Monaten weg von meinem Dorf.", lachte (Y/N) verlegen.

"Das ist mir neu, dass jemand nicht das Kou Königreich kennt.", schmunzelte Hakuei. "Sag mal Ren-san, kannst du mir etwas über Kou erzählen? Es macht jedesmal aufs Neue Spaß, über andere Kulturen zu lernen.", leuchteten die Augen vom Magi auf.

"Wieso nicht? Ich muss sowieso nicht zur heutigen Besprechung.", stimmte die Königs Kandidatin ein. "Danke!", strahlte die Magierin und bezahlte schnell die Zwiebeln. "Mit was soll ich anfangen?", liefen beide durch den Markt. "Wie sieht bei euch der Markt aus?"

Hakuei fing an alles oberflächige von Kou zu erzählen. Von wie groß der Markt ist, bis wie schön die Kirschblütenbäume sind. Am Anfang hatte Hakuei zwar nur ihre Bedenken ihrer neuen Bekanntin von Kou zu erzählen, doch wer die (E/C) Augen der Magierin sah, wusste das sie Spaß dran fand von dem Imperium zu hören. (Y/N) wusste das jedes Land ihre Geheimnisse hatte und hackte nie nach, wenn die Prinzessin keine weiteren Informationen geben konnte.

Es gefiel Hakuei mit (Y/N) zu reden. Die Magi hat ihr ebenfalls angefangen über ihr kleines Dorf zu reden. Wie klein doch ihr Dorf in Gegensatz zu Kou ist, wie jeder wie ein Familienmitglied behandelt wird und wie viel Spaß es doch machte den Tänzerinnen beim tanzen zuzugucken.

Die beiden neuen Freundinnenliefen gerade am Strand entlang, als ein junger Mann ihnen entgegen rannte. Er war Hakuei wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitzt, ausser das er statt einer Schnittwunde an der Seite seines Gesicht eine Brandwunde über sein linkes Auge hatte.

"Schwester wo warst du??? Ich such dich seit drei Stunden!!!", hielt er panisch die Hände von Hakuei. "Tut mir leid Hakuryuu. Ich hatte soviel Spaß mich mit (Y/N)-san zu unterhalten, dass wir die Zeit vergessen haben. "Es tut mir leid Ren-san, dass ich deine Schwester aufgehalten habe.", kratzte sich (Y/N) verlegen ihren Nacken.

"Wer bist du eigentlich! Was hattest du mit meiner Schwester vor!!!", mutierte Hakuryuu zu einem großen Bruder, obwohl er der jüngste der Familie war.

" _Özür dilerim_ , mein Name lautet (Y/N) und ich wollte gerade deiner Schwester einen Trick von mir zeigen.", sprach (Y/N) den ersten Teil in einer komischen Sprache und wuschelte kurz durch Hakuryuus schwarzen Haaren. "Diesen Trick kannst du-"

Ein lauter Knall war zu hören. Alle drei drehten sich in die Richtung zum Palast, von wo der Knall kam und (Y/N) schaute entgeistert zu den Rukh. "Die.... _Die Rukh_.....", wurde sie zur Sekunde blasser. "(Y/N)-san? Was sind mit den Rukh?", fragte Hakuei besorgt.

**_"Die Rukh sind vergiftet."_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wie gefällt euch der Anfang?


End file.
